


Science leads

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, UNIT
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nascosta in una delle attrazioni turistiche più visitate di Londra, opera la Squarda scientifica UNIT della Torre di Londra, un gruppo di scienziati esperti sotto il comando di Kate Stewart che lavora per scongiurare le minacce aliene e studiare le tracce del loro passaggio sulla Terra.<br/>Questa storia seguirà le vite di personaggi vecchi e nuovi, che cercheranno di conciliare investigazione aliena e vita privata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts).



> Perché ho scritto questa storia? Perché amo la UNIT e penso meriti un proprio spin-off.  
> Avendo adorato personaggi come Malcom Taylor e Osgood, ho pensato fosse d'obbligo dedicare qualcosa ai miei scienziati della UNIT preferiti e gli altri personaggi si sono scritti da soli.  
> Spero che vi piaceranno i miei OC oltre alla mia interpretazione dei pg canon.  
> Non so precisamente come si evolverà questa storia, ma vi avverto di non aspettarvi troppa azione, l'avventura non è il mio forte, quindi non vi aspettate invasioni aliene in grande stile, perché probabilmente mi limiterò a qualche piccolo incidente. Mi piacerebbe inserire anche un po' d'azione, ma ciò che mi interessa maggiormente e che credo di poter fare meglio è lavorare sui personaggi.  
> I nomi propri do Osgood e McGillop sono stati da me inventati.

_21 Ottobre 2013_

Lucy si strinse nel cappotto, nell'arai fredda e umida della mattina londinese. Si strofinò le mani e si guardò attorno, impaziente ed eccitata.  
Infine la vide: capelli biondi, passo sicuro e un lungo cappotto nero.  
Lucy levò la mano a segnalare la propria presenza e Kate Stewart annuì in segno di riconoscimento.  
"Buongiorno, signora," disse Lucy, appena Kate si fu avvicinata abbastanza.  
"Buongiorno, dottoressa Wilson," rispose la donna. "Pronta per cominciare?"  
"Assolutamente".  
"Allora seguimi".

Lucy ancora non riusciva a credere di avere ottenuto quel lavoro. In realtà, faticava ancora a credere che quel lavoro esistesse davvero. Non aveva mai sentito parlare della UNIT prima che le fosse offerta una posizione al suo interno, né tantomeno poteva immaginare un'organizzazione segreta con una sede nella Torre di Londra. Eppure eccola, intenta a seguire Kate Stewart all'interno della Torre, per corridoi che erano sempre più anacronisticamente corredati da apparecchiature moderne.  
"Ricordi," disse Kate, mentre camminava, "non deve parlare di questo lavoro. Per il resto del mondo lei lavora per un istituto di ricerca governativo. Abbiamo già aggiornato ogni suo documento in proposito".  
"Sissignora," rispose lei.  
"Ciò che lei vedrà tra queste mura, ciò che scoprirà, è rigorosamente riservato," proseguì Kate, "e qualsiasi trasgressione in merito verrà severamente punita".  
Giunsero ad un ufficio. All'interno le attendeva una giovane donna con gli occhiali e il camice, sotto al quale si intravedevano un cardigan marrone, una camicetta a fiori di dubbio gusto e un cravattino.  
"Wilson," disse Kate, "lei è la dottoressa Karen Osgood, la mia assistente personale e membro della squadra nella quale lavorerai. Osgood, lei e la dottoressa Tabitha Wilson, la nuova recluta".  
Entrambe sorrisero e si strinsero la mano.  
"Piacere di conoscerti, Tabitha," disse Karen.  
"Piacere mio," rispose, "ma, per favore, non chiamarmi Tabitha. Chiamami Lucy oppure semplicemente Wilson". Lucy era il suo secondo nome e la ragazza lo aveva sempre preferito al primo.  
In quel momento, si tolse finalmente il berretto e lo ripose nella tasca del cappotto, liberando i corti capelli tinti di una brillante sfumatura di rosa che fece alzare un sopracciglio a Osgood. Lucy si chiese se alla UNIT avessero un protocollo riguardante il colore dei capelli.  
"Osgood," chiese Kate, "hai preso quello che le serve?".  
"Naturalmente," rispose lei, frugando nella tasca e porgendo poi a Lucy un tesserino magnetico.  
"Questo è il tuo badge," disse, iniziando a parlare così rapidamente che alla fine della frase sembrava senza fiato. "Sarà il tuo documento identificativo e ciò che ti consentirà di avere accesso alla struttura e ai laboratori. È necessario che tu lo porti sempre con te, possibilmente visibile sul tuo camice, e dovrai essere sempre pronta a mostrarlo. L'eventuale smarrimento deve essere segnalato immediatamente e vige l'assoluto divieto di cederlo a terzi. Il resto delle tue cose si trova nello spogliatoio".  
"Inalatore," le disse Kate, e la ragazza obbedì.  
Kate si sedette alla scrivania e accese il computer. "Osgood ti accompagnerà da qui in poi, ti mostrerà la struttura, ti illustrerà le ultime regole e ti presenterà il resto della squadra," Kate le strinse la mano attraverso la scrivania. "Benvenuta alla UNIT".  
"Seguimi," disse Karen, che sembrava aver recuperato una respirazione nella norma.

La prima stanza nella quale entrarono era uno spogliatoio con gli armadietti del personale.  
"Questo sarà il tuo spazio," disse Karen, aprendo uno degli armadietti, "e questa è la chiave," aggiunse, porgendole la chiave. "Il tuo camice è già nell'armadietto, puoi cambiarti ora".  
Mentre Lucy riponeva il cappotto e la borsetta e indossava il camice, Karen continuò: "Ci sono due camici nell'armadietto. Ogni venerdì quelli sporchi vengono ritirati da quella cesta laggiù e sostituiti con quelli puliti entro il lunedì. In caso di indagine o per ogni necessità, si ricorda che l'armadietto può essere e verrà perquisito".  
"Mi ricorderò di non lasciarci biancheria intima," scherzò Lucy.  
Osgood sorrise.

Ripresero il tour appena Lucy fu pronta.  
"Lì ci sono i bagni e quella è la sala riunioni, ma la usiamo quasi sempre per mangiare o per rilassarci nelle pause e quello è l'ufficio del dottor Taylor, il responsabile della squadra scientifica di Londra".  
Proprio in quel momento, Malcolm Taylor in persona uscì dall'ufficio con le braccia cariche di fascicoli.  
Era un uomo sulla cinquantina dall'aspetto innegabilmente buffo e cordiale.  
"Ciao, Karen," esclamò l'uomo, "e tu devi essere la nuova arrivata," aggiunse, sorridendo all'indirizzo di Lucy. Se notò l'insolito colore dei suoi capelli, lo nascose meglio di Osgood. "Ti stringerei la mano, ma...", accennò col capo alla pila pericolante di fascicoli. "Sono Malcolm Taylor, comunque. Puoi chiamarmi Malcolm".  
"Tabitha Lucy Wilson," rispose lei, ricambiando il sorriso, "e preferisco essere chiamata Lucy o Wilson".  
"Serve aiuto con quelli?", chiese Karen.  
"Oh, no, grazie," rispose lui, "ce la faccio da solo, devo solo riportarli all'archivio". Si voltò per richiudere la porta del suo ufficio, ma aggrottò le sopracciglia, osservando le sue mani occupate.  
Osgood sospirò e chiuse la porta, poi scattò in direzione di un'altra. "Grazie... Dove stai andando?", chiese Malcolm.  
"Ad aprirti la porta dell'archivio. Come pensavi di inserire la combinazione?".  
Malcolm ridacchiò. "Grazie, Karen, senza di te non so cosa farei".  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso e tornò a rivolgersi a Lucy. "Come hai visto lì c'è l'archivio, da quella parte c'è la sezione riservata al solo personale autorizzato e da questa parte...", le disse, tornando a camminare, con Lucy affianco, "c'è il laboratorio".  
In quel momento udirono una serie di lievi tonfi provenire dall'archivio.  
"Di nuovo," sospirò Karen, scuotendo la testa con lo stesso sorriso divertito ma carico di affetto che aveva usato in precedenza. "Il dottor Taylor è un assoluto genio," le disse, mentre entravano nel laboratorio, "ed è una persona meravigliosa, ma è così goffo".  
"Da che pulpito," disse una voce maschile, in tono canzonatorio, ma Lucy lo notò a stento, presa com'era ad osservare l'ampia stanza antica e moderna al tempo stesso e le numerose attrezzature, mentre tutto il personale le si avvicinava. Sembrava un luogo proveniente da un telefilm di fantascienza. ****Karen sembrava soddisfatta dalla sua reazione e sorrise. "Benvenuta nel laboratorio," disse. "Ti presento gli altri. Lui," disse, indicando l'uomo che aveva parlato, "è Robert McGillop, chimico".  
McGillop le fece un sorriso storto.  
"Bei capelli," disse, in tono ironico.  
"Non badargli," disse una donna sulla cinquantina, con corti capelli castani e occhiali rettangolari. "Gli piace fare il sarcastico".  
"Lei è la dottoressa Danielle Matthews," spiegò Osgood, "biologa".  
"Ma spesso mi sento più un'insegnante d'asilo," disse Danielle, ridendo. "Qualcuno deve pur tenere a bada questi bambini troppo cresciuti quando Kate non c'è".  
McGillop alzò gli occhi al cielo e lei gli diede uno scappellotto sulla nuca. Tutti risero.  
"Di sicuro ha più autorità di chiunque in questo laboratorio," disse Malcolm in tono scherzoso, mentre entrava nella stanza.  
"Ho calcolato che Robert si prende da lei in media 2,25 scappellotti al giorno," disse un uomo di origini indiane che appariva vicino ai quarant'anni. ****"Adit Chander," le disse, avvicinandosi a stringerle la mano. "Informatico".  
"E lei è la dottoressa Martha Jones," disse Osgood, indicando una giovane donna di colore che sorrise a Lucy, "il nostro consulente medico. Lei e il marito si erano messi in proprio per un po', ma finalmente Kate è riuscita a riaverli alla UNIT".  
"Potrei sempre ripensarci," rimbeccò Martha.  
"Ma non lo farai," intervenne Danielle, "ti stai divertendo troppo".  
"Oh, qui non ci si annoia di certo," disse l'altra. "Te ne accorgerai," aggiunse, rivolta a Lucy.  
"Ad ogni modo," intervenne Karen, "lei e la dottoressa Tabitha Wilson, come forse sapete, ingegnere elettronico e nuovo membro della squadra, ma preferisce essere chiamata Lucy o Wilson".  
Tutti iniziarono a stringerle la mano.  
"Quindi non posso chiamarti Tabby?", intervenne McGillop, quando fu il suo turno.  
"Capisci perché preferisco usare il mio secondo nome?", gli rispose.

Iniziarono a mostrarle più nel dettaglio il laboratorio e gli strumenti e lei ne era estasiata.

Le mostrarono la propria postazione di lavoro e lei poté osservare quelle dei suoi nuovi colleghi. Dicevano molto della loro vita.  
Quella di Adit era coperta di fotografie di un bambino piccolo e una donna che doveva essere sua moglie; quella di Danielle non era molto diversa, ma le fotografie erano molto più numerose e ritraevano due gemelli maschio e femmina dalla nascita fino all'adolescenza; Martha Jones aveva esposto una fotografia del proprio matrimonio con il marito e i familiari; Osgood aveva solo tre fotografie accuratamente incorniciate, una delle quali era piuttosto vecchia e ritraeva un uomo con gli occhiali e la divisa della UNIT e due bambini, una femmina con le trecce e gli occhiali che doveva essere Karen e un maschio più vecchio di almeno cinque anni, che doveva essere il fratello, la seconda era una fotografia di Karen nel giorno della laurea, nuovamente accanto al padre e al fratello, mentre la terza appariva molto recente e raffigurava Kate Stewart, Karen e McGillop assieme ad altre persone che Lucy non aveva mai visto - una ragazza bassa e mora, un giovane con il cravattino, un uomo affascinante con un completo e un uomo anziano con abiti dall'aspetto logoro; anche McGillop aveva una fotografia della propria laurea, ma, al contrario di Karen, era solo, e in più aveva esposto fotografie di viaggi in diverse parti del mondo; infine, il dottor Taylor aveva la postazione più disordinata e più spoglia al tempo stesso, senza fotografie, ma coperta di post-it pieni di annotazioni.

"Allora," chiese Adit, "che ne pensi?".  
"Oh," rispose, "questo posto è meraviglioso, non vedo l'ora di iniziare, ma ci siamo solo noi? Mi aspettavo più personale".  
"Ci sono altre sedi UNIT a Londra e nel resto del mondo," spiegò Martha, "ma qui lavoriamo solo noi, a parte il personale di sorveglianza e gli addetti alle pulizie. Siamo una specie di squadra speciale".  
"È stato tutto un progetto di Kate," spiegò Karen.  
"È incredibile," disse Lucy.  
"E aspetta di vedere i Corvi della Morte," disse Adit.  
"I cosa?!".  
"Vedrai," rispose Karen.  
"Prima che mi dimentichi," intervenne Martha, "stasera volevamo uscire tutti insieme a cena, dopo il lavoro, vuoi venire?".  
"Certo," rispose, "sarebbe fantastico".  
"Be'," disse Danielle, "benvenuta nella Squadra Scientifica UNIT della Torre Londra, Lucy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il prologo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Ringrazio infinitamente Saki per avermi incoraggiata mentre scrivevo.  
> Spero che la mia Tabitha Lucy "Tabby" Wilson non sia troppo MarySuesca, con i suoi capelli rosa. ho scelto di iniziare dal suo primo giorno per poter presentare la squadra al completo.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti!


	2. A day in the life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo deriva da quello di una canzone dei Beatles.  
> Ho immaginato questo capitolo come il "montaggio" di una serie di scene. Spero abbia senso. Mi rendo conto che è un po' frammentario e le vicende di alcuni personaggi, specialmente le situazioni familiari, non sono chiare, ma tutto verrà ripreso col proseguire della storia, promesso.  
> Il capitolo è ambientato un mese dopo il primo.  
> Questo capitolo contiene una parolaccia. Ho pensato di avvisare in caso qualcuno non gradisse.

_22 novembre 2013_

h 6.15

Danielle spense la sveglia rapidamente, prima che suo marito potesse svegliarsi, e scivolò da sotto le coperte, strofinandosi gli occhi.  
Ogni mattina eseguiva lo stesso rito: alzarsi, lavarsi, preparare la tavola in cucina per quando il resto della famiglia si fosse alzato, preparare il pranzo al sacco per Paul e Laura, spazzolare il completo di John, bere rapidamente una tazza di tè, vestirsi, portare Lucky a fare una passeggiata, assicurarsi che avesse cibo e acqua nella ciotola e poi prendere l'auto e uscire, mentre il resto della famiglia si era appena alzato.

h 6.30

Robert si svegliò con un fastidioso mal di testa in un letto che non era suo.  
Gli occorse qualche secondo per ricordare gli avvenimenti della sera precedente.  
In quel momento la proprietaria del letto gli passò davanti in vestaglia.  
"Buongiorno," gli disse. "Sto facendo del caffè, ne vuoi un po'?".  
"Ehm, grazie... sarebbe davvero gentile...", rispose, ancora leggermente disorientato. Doveva ammettere che, anche da sobrio, la ragazza era davvero carina. Anche se non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome. Sharon? Sarah? Doveva essere qualcosa con la s...

h 6.45

Prima della sveglia, squillò il telefono.  
Karen quasi lo lasciò cadere mentre lo afferrava.  
Strizzò gli occhi per mettere a fuoco lo schermo e vide due cose che avrebbe preferito non vedere: l'ora e il mittente della chiamata.  
"Mamma?", rispose, con voce assonnata.  
"Ciao, tesoro, non ti ho svegliata vero?".  
"Ehm, no...", mentì.  
"Ho paura di doverti dare un brutta notizia, tesoro," disse sua madre, la voce di chi è sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
"È successo qualcosa di grave?", chiese, in tono preoccupato, improvvisamente più sveglia. "Stai bene? Theo sta bene?".  
"No, tesoro, stiamo tutti bene... fisicamente... è solo che... tra me e Andrew è finita... stanotte se n'è andato di casa...".  
Karen sperò che sua madre non avesse udito la piena portata del suo respiro di sollievo. Che sua madre e il suo patrigno si lasciassero era un sogno infantile che si avverava con almeno vent'anni di ritardo.  
"Oh...", disse, fingendosi addolorata, "mi dispiace. Che cosa è successo?".  
"Lui... lui mi ha tradita...", singhiozzò la madre. "Lo sospettavo da tempo, ma... ieri notte ho visto... uno dei messaggi di quella... quella sgualdrina di Jane...".  
"Ehm, chi è Jane?".  
"La sua segretaria!", quasi strillò la donna, facendo sobbalzare Karen. "Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che non avrebbe mai dovuto assumerla! Si vedeva che era a caccia!".  
Karen avrebbe voluto ricordarle che la prima segretaria di Andrew era stata proprio lei e che in quel frangente avevano avuto una relazione clandestina per poi divorziare dai rispettivi coniugi, ma si trattenne e da allora cominciò a comunicare a monosillabi.

h 7.00

Robert si era quasi completamente rivestito e si stava lavando i denti con uno spazzolino prestato dalla ragazza ( _come accidenti si chiamava? Sally? Serenity?_ ).  
"Ehm, a proposito," chiese. "In che parte di Londra siamo, esattamente?".

h 7.15

"Dada!", strillò il piccolo Michael dalle braccia di sua madre.  
"Sì," rispose dolcemente Louise Chander al figlioletto, "quello in coma nel letto è papà. E papà," aggiunse a voce più alta, per farsi udire dal marito, "deve alzarsi se vuole riuscire a portarti all'asilo nido e arrivare in orario al lavoro!".  
Adit mormorò un'imprecazione nel cuscino.

h 7.30

"Mhmh".  
Karen finì di spazzolarsi i denti e si raggiustò l'auricolare.  
"Puoi immaginare come mi sono sentita!".  
"Certo".  
Si tolse il pigiama.  
"Insomma, dopo quasi venticinque anni di matrimonio..."  
"Sì".  
Karen indossò le calze e i pantaloni.  
"Tu e Theodore l'avete presa così bene..."  
"Hai già parlato con Theo?", chiese, Karen, mentre si abbottonava i pantaloni.  
"Sì, lui è stato il primo a saperlo...".  
Se lei era stata svegliata di primo mattino, non osava nemmeno immaginare a che ora avesse telefonato al fratello.  
"Sono preoccupata per come la prenderà Diana...".  
Karen trattenne uno sbuffo infastidito al pensiero della sorellastra.  
"Sono certa che se la caverà," disse. _Come ce la siamo cavata io e Theo quando tu e papà avete divorziato_ — pensò.  
"Lo spero... Povera cara, è così sensibile...".  
"Ahah," mormorò distrattamente Karen, abbottonandosi la camicia.

h 7.45

Malcolm corse verso i binari il più velocemente possibile, appena in tempo per vedere la metro partire.  
Si appoggiò pesantemente contro la parete in attesa del treno successivo e sbuffò.  
Naturalmente, aveva sfiorato l'infarto per niente.

h 8.00

Lucy aprì lentamente gli occhi. Inizialmente provò solo confusione, che mutò rapidamente in un'ondata di panico quando si accorse di essersi riaddormentata dopo aver spento la sveglia.  
"Merda!", esclamò, guardando l'orologio e gettandosi fuori dal letto.

 

h 8.15

"Allora, io vado... Posso prendere la metropolitana qui vicino..." Disse Robert, sulla soglia dell'appartamento. "Grazie per il caffè e per la serata. Ci vediamo, Savannah".  
Stava per scendere le scale quando sentì la voce di lei chiamarlo.  
"Grazie a te, Roger," disse, "ma io mi chiamo Sabrina".  
"E io Robert," ribatté lui.  
Entrambi si fissarono e iniziarono a ridere.

h 8.30

Mickie accostò per far scendere Martha vicino alla Torre.  
"A stasera," disse.  
"A stasera," rispose lei.  
Si baciarono per alcuni secondi, prima che Martha uscisse dall'auto.

h 8.45

McGillop entrò nella sala riunioni, seguito a breve distanza da Osgood, intenta a guardare il telefono.  
Attorno al tavolo sedevano Adit (con la testa appoggiata sul tavolo), Danielle e Martha.  
"Il fatto è," stava dicendo Martha, "che stasera ha prenotato una cena in un bel ristorante".  
"Molto romantico," disse Danielle. "Goditelo, finché è così".  
"È che penso che voglia chiedermi di avere figli," disse Martha. "E io non so se sono pronta... Insomma, mi piacerebbe avere figli, un giorno, ma... non lo so...".  
"Non lo fare," borbottò Adit, senza alzare la testa, "o non dormirai mai più".  
"Ah, rilassati," disse Robert, sedendosi vicino ad Adit, "più probabilmente ti porta a cena per farsi perdonare un tradimento".  
"Adit, potresti... ?", chiese Danielle.  
Adit sollevò la mano senza muovere il resto del corpo e colpì Robert sulla spalla.  
"Grazie," disse Danielle. "E parlando di te, Robert, o hai passato una notte movimentata o hai il ferro da stiro rotto e il resto del guardaroba misteriosamente scomparso".  
"Anche se fosse?", chiese lui, aggiustandosi gli abiti spiegazzati, mentre Adit e Danielle ridevano e Osgood era ancora intenta a scrivere rapidamente sul telefono.

_Ma ti ha veramente chiamato a mezzanotte?!_

_Che vuoi farci... In questa famiglia tutti si aspettano che risolva i loro problemi_  
 _e che abbia sempre tempo per ascoltarli._

_Forse dovevi pensarci prima di diventare analista_

_Molto divertente... -_-_  
 _Ma secondo te sono una brutta persona se sono felice di non dover vedere Andrew al pranzo di Natale?_

_Siamo in due._

_Siamo pessimi figli! XD_

Karen sorrise appena osservando lo schermo.  
"È tuo fratello?", chiese Danielle.  
"Come lo sai?", rispose Karen, stupita, alzando gli occhi dal cellulare.  
"Tua madre non scrive messaggi, ma telefona," rispose Danielle, "e quando è tua sorella a scriverti non sorridi mai".  
"E naturalmente non può trattarsi di un fidanzato," aggiunse Robert.  
Adit lo colpì più forte, senza aspettare la richiesta di Danielle.  
"Non è questo che intendevo," ribatté Danielle, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. "È solo che sono una buona osservatrice".  
"E hai visto troppe puntate di Sherlock," aggiunse Martha.

h 9.00

Malcolm percorse il corridoio correndo. Controllò l'orologio e rallentò, facendo un sospiro di sollievo. Si sistemò il camice e cercò di nascondere l'aria affannata, prima di entrare in sala riunioni.  
"Ed è così preoccupata per quello che penserà Diana," stava dicendo Karen a Danielle e Martha, "come se non fosse un'adulta. Voglio dire, non mi ricordo tutti questi scrupoli verso me e Theo quando ha divorziato da mio padre... Oh, buongiorno, Malcolm".  
"Buongiorno a tutti," disse, fermandosi qualche istante a riprendere fiato, "ci siamo tutti?".  
"Manca Tabby," rispose McGillop.  
"Be', vorrà dire che ci raggiungerà in laboratorio," rispose, con una scrollata di spalle, "e come tuo superiore ti ripeto di non chiamarla Tabby". Voltò le spalle al gruppo e si avviò verso il laboratorio.  
"È così felice," sogghignò Robert. "Da quando c'è Tabby non è più l'ultimo ad arrivare tutti i santi giorni. Crede che non si noti che ha corso come un disperato per arrivare fin qui in orario".  
Karen scostò la sedia infastidita e si alzò per seguire Malcolm.  
"Si è offesa per il mio commento di prima o perché ho preso in giro il suo amato dottor Taylor?", chiese Robert.  
Gli altri lo ignorarono e iniziarono ad alzarsi.  
Adit sbadigliò. "Io spero solo che Lucy si sbrighi ad arrivare," disse, "lei deve portare il caffè".

h 9.15

Lucy camminò alla maggior velocità possibile che le permettesse di non rovesciare i bicchieri di caffè.  
A metà del corridoio incrociò Consuelo, la donna della pulizie, che spingeva il carrello dei detergenti.  
"Sei in ritardo, _chica_ ," le disse la donna, guardandola severamente.  
"Lo so!", esclamò Lucy senza fermarsi e senza voltarsi.  
Consuelo scosse il capo.  
Lucy entrò trafelata nel laboratorio.  
"Scusate per il ritardo," disse affannata, "cosa mi sono persa?".  
"Be'," iniziò Robert, voltandosi verso di lei con un rapido movimento della sua sedia girevole, "Adit è così stanco che è quasi in stato vegetativo, Martha avrà una conversazione disastrosa con suo marito questa sera, la madre di Karen sta divorziando per la seconda volta e, a quanto pare, Danielle ci osserva e fa deduzioni degne di Sherlock Holmes".  
"E Robert non ha dormito a casa sua stanotte," aggiunse Martha.  
"Be'," disse Lucy, iniziando a distribuire i bicchieri di carta colmi di caffè e ridacchiando, "io mi riferivo al lavoro, ma devo ammettere che tutto ciò è molto interessante".  
"Ti sei cambiata colore di capelli?", chiese Karen, che aveva appena levato gli occhi dal proprio lavoro. In effetti, i capelli di Lucy erano passati dal rosa acceso del giorno precedente ad un blu brillante.  
"Però, che occhio...", commentò McGillop.  
"Zitto, McGillop," gli ordinò Danielle. "Mi piace questo nuovo colore".  
"Grazie," rispose Lucy, "avevo iniziato a stancarmi del rosa. Faceva troppo Ninfadora Tonks".  
"Non commenterò nemmeno...", borbottò Robert.  
"Alleluia," mormorò a sua volta Adit, dopo una lunga sorsata di caffè. "Finalmente senza parole!".  
"Bambini, non litigate o vi mando dietro la lavagna," disse Danielle.  
"È sempre un piacere vedervi lavorare alacremente," commentò la voce di Kate Stewart alla loro spalle. "Non ho raccolto le migliori menti del Regno Unito perché vi divertiste".  
Osgood scattò in piedi così velocemente che quasi rovesciò il proprio caffè.

h 12.15

Il tavolo della sala riunioni era coperto di contenitori di takeaway e di involti del pranzo.  
"Quindi, a parte la cenetta romantica di Martha, che piani avete per questa sera?", chiese Robert.  
"Dormire," rispose Adit, "se Michael me lo permette".  
"Anche io mi riposerò," disse Danielle, "anche se credo che dovrò aspettare alzata che i ragazzi tornino. Stasera andranno a giocare a bowling con alcuni amici, dopo cena. Penso che leggerò un libro".  
"Io ho del lavoro arretrato da finire," intervenne Malcolm, "quindi resterò qui un po' più a lungo stasera".  
Robert sbuffò. "Ma siete veramente deprimenti! È venerdì sera!".  
"Be'," disse Lucy, "io e Karen usciamo insieme stasera".  
McGillop sgranò gli occhi, incredulo. "Stai dicendo," chiese, "che porterai Karen a divertirsi?!".  
"Andremo al cinema a vedere Catching fire," spiegò Lucy.  
Robert si tuffò il viso fra le mani. "E io che per un attimo mi ero illuso che sareste andate in un locale come tutte le persone normali".  
"Un sacco di gente va al cinema," ribatté Martha.  
"Sì, le coppie di fidanzati ci vanno... le compagnie di amici... i ragazzini che non hanno ancora l'età legale per bere," disse Robert, "non due adulte single".  
"Grazie per la profonda analisi sociologica, McGillop," commentò Danielle, sarcastica.  
"Cosa vuoi farci, Robert, ho sempre amato ribellarmi al sistema," lo stuzzicò Lucy, accompagnando la sua affermazione alzando le tre dita nel gesto tipico di Katniss Everdeen. Karen ridacchiò e si unì a lei.  
McGillop fece una smorfia.  
Danielle le imitò e pochi secondi dopo tutto il tavolo eccetto Robert aveva alzato la mano in segno di solidarietà.  
"Sono circondato da geek," borbottò Robert.  
"Non ti permettere," lo rimproverò Lucy. "Noi siamo nerd".  
"Questa frase mi piace," ridacchiò Adit. "Dovresti stamparla sulle magliette".

h 16.30

"Oh, sì," esclamò Malcolm. "Ha funzionato!"  
"È fantastico!", commentò Karen al suo fianco.  
Lucy diede loro il cinque.  
Il resto dello staff si radunò attorno al tavolo attorno al quale sedevano i tre, sul quale un corvo stava passeggiando, agitando di tanto in tanto le ali e arruffandosi le penne.  
"Ehm, quale sarebbe il miglioramento?", chiese Robert.  
"Abbiamo reso le articolazioni ancora più leggere e più fluide." Spiegò Lucy. "Inoltre abbiamo perfezionato ulteriormente il sistema di conversione e di immagazzinamento di energia meccanica".  
"In questo modo la dispersione di energia è ridotta al minimo," aggiunse Malcolm.  
"Il che significa batterie più durature," concluse Karen.  
"È veramente splendido," commentò Danielle. "splendido lavoro".  
"Kate sarà soddisfatta," disse Martha.  
"Vedete l'articolazione dell'ala?", disse Malcolm, indicando il corvo. "Lucy ha pensato di... Ahi!". Malcolm ritrasse di scatto la mano quando il corvo, infastidito, lo beccò all'improvviso, sbattendo nervosamente le ali.  
Karen strillò e tutti fecero un balzo indietro, mentre Malcolm comprimeva con l'altra mano il taglio dal quale iniziava a scendere un rivolo di sangue.  
"Vado a prendere il disinfettante e le bende," disse Martha.  
"Adit!", esclamò Lucy. "Maledizione, quante volte dobbiamo dirti di disattivare l'aggressività quando i corvi sono in laboratorio? E devi rivedere quell'intelligenza artificiale, non siamo in un film di Hitchcock!".  
Adit corse ai comandi e iniziò a balbettare scuse.  
"Fa' di meglio," gli disse Danielle, "spegnilo".  
Adit obbedì, mentre Martha controllava la ferita di Malcolm.  
"T-ti... ti fa... male?", chiese Karen.  
Malcolm scosse la testa. "Non molto, è solo un graffio," rispose. "E usa l'inalatore".  
"Se qualcuno potesse vederci ora," commentò Robert, "non sospetterebbe mai che siamo una squadra altamente competente e specializzata. Non potrebbe nemmeno pensare che sappiamo quello che facciamo".  
"Perché, il resto del tempo diamo un'impressione diversa?", scherzò Lucy.  
Tutti risero.

h 18.10

Karen e Lucy uscirono dallo spogliatoio ridendo, entrambe con spille della ghiandaia imitatrice appuntate al bavero. Lucy stava mostrando con orgoglio la propria maglietta col logo del Distretto 3 attraverso il cappotto ancora aperto.  
"Divertitevi," disse Malcolm, salutandole con la mano fasciata, mentre entrava nel proprio ufficio e si sedeva alla scrivania.  
Inforcò gli occhiali e aprì un fascicolo.  
Pochi minuti dopo, Danielle socchiuse la porta e si sporse all'interno, bussando lievemente contro lo stipite per annunciare la propria presenza.  
Lui sollevò lo sguardo e le sorrise.  
Lei entrò con una tazza di tè fumante in mano, gliela porse e si sedette di fronte a lui.  
"Grazie," disse Malcolm, "sei un angelo".  
Lei sospirò. "Immagino che sia inutile dirti di andare a casa, vero?".  
"Mi conosci," rispose lui, sorseggiando il tè.  
"Almeno non restare qui fino a tardi," gli disse, "e fai una cena decente".  
"Non sono uno dei tuoi figli, Danielle," ribatté lui, con un lieve sorriso.  
"No, infatti," commentò lei, "almeno con te mi illudo ancora di essere ascoltata... Vorrei poter restare ad aiutarti".  
"Non essere sciocca," ribatté lui, accompagnando l'affermazione con un gesto della mano. "Torna dalla tua famiglia".  
"Certo," disse lei, "tornerò a casa e preparerò la cena e poi cercherò di intavolare una conversazione con un marito che mi risponderà a monosillabi e due diciassettenni che non alzano gli occhi dal telefono neanche quando vanno in bagno. E che non mi azzardi a lamentarmi, perché la cattiva sono sempre io. Credimi, preferirei essere al tuo posto".  
"E io al tuo," ribatté lui.  
Lei scosse appena la testa, con un sorriso amaro. "Attento a quello che desideri," disse.  
Lui la fissò. "Anche tu"  
Lei chiuse gli occhi per un momento, poi si alzò. Indugiò sulla soglia ancora per un momento. "Buonanotte, Malcolm," disse, infine, "non trascurarti".  
"Buonanotte, Danielle".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto.  
> Vi giuro che quello che non è stato spiegato compiutamente in questo capitolo (la situazione familiare di Karen, la questione Martha/Mickie, ecc...) verrà analizzato nel corso della storia.  
> Spero che gli accenni a Sherlock, Harry Potter, Hunger Games e Hitchcock non necessitino di spiegazione. Ebbene sì, in questo universo Sherlock della BBC esiste... Quindi probabilmente c'è una versione parallela di Moffat... XD  
> Piccola curiosità: l'idea di mandare Lucy e Osgood a guardare CF non era stata premeditata. Stavo semplicemente controllando il calendario 2013, per controllare le date dei venerdì nel novembre di quell'anno, e ho visto il mio promemoria "uscita di Catching fire".


End file.
